Manipulated
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: When you see a large can of coke in an non-existent place, don't take the bait. Even if it's boiling hot, don't take it. If you do however, start preparing yourself for a new dimension... or just start getting used to a hell load of surprises. SI.
1. Chapter 1: A Large Coke With That?

**Chapter 1: A Large Coke With That?**

Before I start this chapter some things I'd like to say...

When I said I was probably going to delete 'Abyss of Calamity', I didn't mean it. I was just moody. And before I continue, I'm kinda moody right know too (darn PMS), so don't blame me for anything offensive. The story will stay until the end of the week (actually maybe on Sat), just so everyone gets the message.

I have changed the story line a little (ok, maybe a lot), just so it makes a little more sense to myself and to everyone who reads this. And to the appearance too. I've changed that too.

I won't change anything. Not even the way the people speaks. Of course, I'll take sentences that don't make sense and stuff, but I'm not going to modify it to the way you want it. It's something that I had to tell myself. I'm being less lenient, and more annoying. And mean. Criticism will be considered, but won't be that much of a thing to make me change my mind... unless it doesn't make sense, or I'm going out of control. But then, chances of that happening is quite low. And sorry if someone is offended at this next line, but if you want this fic dramatically changed, well, I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE IT. IT'S MY SAD LIFE, NOT YOURS. Just don't read it if you don't like it, simple. No one forcing you to read it, well, not me at least.

Please, please, do watch the anime before you start to get all angry at me for not going with the game. I've changed my mind about going with the flow of the same, so this is a hybrid fic. If I get something saying that I'm not following the game, I will not reply. I just want to make this warning nice and clear.

And one more thing... I know I'm an asshole, so enjoy something I've written in my week of stupidity.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToA, HP or Aliens.

* * *

I walked. My schoolbag weighing me down, I walked. I hummed to my iPod cheerfully as I watched the children playing catch on the other side of the road. It was just past two, on the last day of school, basically the early leave.

I was happy since it was the holidays. Sleeping in, typing stupid things, finishing work (the only negative side to things), and all of those things, all awaiting me as I walked home.

Since it was hot, I felt like undoing the tie that almost choked the hell out of me. Curse the boiling summers in Australia. Going to a private school was kinda... hell, especially for me, someone who absolutely hated ties, had mental problems, and usually rubbed people the wrong way.

I suffered 'Harry Potter Syndrome'. Something I had made up by myself. The problem? Believing you were going to die any moment, with many side effects... which are socially bad. Not really the 'heroic' part.

I stopped walking as I dropped my far too heavy bag on the concrete pavement, opening it to put my tie in. At that moment, I noticed something. A path that didn't exist before. I looked to my left, and saw the average suburban house towards that direction. I would've normally not notice it, but I saw something else that attracted my attention.

A large can of coke.

Now, THAT was something I had to stop for. It was just darn boiling, I swear, you could cook an egg on the pavement. I turned my direction to the front, where I saw my house just a few metres ahead. I turned back towards the path.

Curiosity killed the cat as I walked towards the large can of coke, my stupidity believing it was true.

How wrong was I going to be?

As I walked, I noticed the surroundings change. It was like some really horrible special effects were added to the place. It changed from a suburban house, to a business office, to a supermarket, to a place I didn't know... at first.

And then I felt something punch me in the gut. I coughed up my lunch from just an hour ago. I could hear a cackle from in front of me. I tried to look up, but my glasses were knocked off. Everything was blurry to me. I could just make out black, before it got darker, and darker.

Darker and darker.

Darker and darker.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

I groaned at the voice. The first thing I felt, was the pain in my stomach. I didn't even need to open my eyes to feel that. The next thing that was 'painful' was the stench of the darn place. It smelt like someone had left many pigs to die overnight, or something like that.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark place. Well, that was just exaggeration. It was just brighter than a pitch dark room, like someone light a torch in a room. The walls were metal, the pipes slightly rusted, and dripping of something.

"Huh?" I said, as I looked to my right. There, I saw a red headed boy looking at me. He had long hair, which got brighter at the tips. I gave him a confused look. This wasn't where I last was...

The last place I was, was the...

Oh shit.

"-are you alright?" I snapped myself out of my thoughts, the million possibilities running through my mind. The person I was talking to looked a little worried.

"Luke! Why have we stopped?" I heard a woman say from a distance. Luke? Luke... Luke... The name was really, really familiar. The woman, who had shouted, stopped when she saw me. Her eyes went wide, as she turned around.

"There seems to be a little girl here." She said. Little? Since when the hell was I little? I'm a thirteen year old girl! I wasn't THAT small. My parents didn't say that I was small, no one did. I gave her a confused look, before taking a quick look at my surroundings. The smell of a sewerage farm, and burning oil came into mind immediately. How did I know that? The stupid garbage factory that I used to live near told me everything.

"Oh? A little girl?" I looked up to see a man. He had long brown hair, and red eyes. He also wore glasses. Now, that was the thing that told me something. I felt my face go red with shock, not embarrassment or anything else. What the hell?

WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I IN TALES OF THE ABYSS?

"So, you are kind enough to stop for an innocent girl." I heard an icy voice. I looked behind Luke, who was kneeling. The gracefulness of Tear Grants stood there, examining me with vigor. I gave her a confused look. I flashed a quick look to Luke, who flinched slightly, before covering it up with a glare. But an icy cold stare would beat that any day, apparently.

"Uhh... sorry to interrupt, but... w-where am I?" I asked, finally finding my voice, and the will to speak. Everyone was huddled around me, studying me. No one responded. They were too busy staring at me.

"Ummm... w-where am I?" I asked again, but just a little louder. Curse the nervousness of myself to stammer twice in a row at the same sentence. Finally, someone came along to answer my question. I looked up to see the last person, a blonde haired man, walk up behind none other than Jade Curtiss.

"You're in the Abandoned Factory at Baticul," He started. I gave him a confused look, with a slightly gaping mouth. "But, how did you get here?" He asked me. Good question. If I answered that, then I would probably be exterminated by the bastards who put me here in the darn first place. I had to guess something quickly.

"W-well, I don't k-know! First t-thing I know I-I was at E-Engeve, the next m-minute I f-find m-myself here!" I squealed out. This was the dubbed 'Harry Potter Syndrome' at work. When you feel like you're going to die and act nervous about it. I just stammered the first town that came into mind from the game I so loved before.

"You come from Engeve?" I hastily nodded. I made this a good opportunity to take a good look at myself. I no longer found myself staring at my school uniform. I found myself in a long sleeved dress, in a pale blue, the hem and the cuffs of the dress in black. I also found myself wearing knee high boots, in the same pattern as my dress. And I felt my hair was tied, in a ponytail. "You don't look like anyone I've seen from Engeve." I gulped. Jade was a little too observant for my current likings.

"I-I don't c-come from E-Engeve! I'm a m-merchant's daughter!" I shouted. He gave me a confused look, before a skeptical one. ...Well, curse my stupid brain for saying I was a merchant's daughter. If memory serves me right, that means they're on their way to Chesedonia... oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. What a great mouth I have. One that blurts out random comments when NOT NECESSARY.

"A merchant's daughter? That might explain the choice of clothing." I inwardly sighed as I pushed myself off the grimy wall. My position, which I had just realised, was a slumped one, my head just making contact with the grime on the wall. I dusted my dress as I looked up to the orange-ish yellowish haired woman. I couldn't tell, since it was dark, but I knew who she was. As I stood up, I saw her put a hand to her mouth. I was just as tall as Anise, maybe a little shorter. She didn't apologize to me, but did indirectly do so, by giving me a face, that I only just caught.

"Well, what do we do with her?" Luke asked the group. Everyone shrugged. They didn't know.

"Come on! What do we do with her? Jade, make the decision for me!" He ordered. The man, who was standing next to Guy, the blocked between Guy and Anise, sighed.

"My, my, such anger... Well, you did say you were the ambassador. Why don't you make the decision?" He clearly stated, with a hint of annoyance in his voice, pushing his glasses up. Luke groaned loudly. His face clearly said that he really hated this. I just watched them as they argued, as if I wasn't there.

"...umm... where are you guys heading off to?" I asked, giving a hopeful look to everyone there. Let's see... there was Luke, Tear, Anise, Jade, Guy and Mieu, the latter floating next to Tear.

"Where off to save-!" Anise started her explanation, but was immediately cut off by Jade, who I saw give her a wicked smile.

"Never mind where we're off to. We were just trying to get out of Baticul, but couldn't because of the security measures taken by the capital." He lied. He then turned around and started to whisper to the group, everyone but Luke and Natalia nodding. Natalia had her hands folded, and Luke wasn't even listening. A pretty good one too, but that couldn't fool me, as I had played the game before. I gave him a questioning look though.

"So, you plan to do where from onwards?" I asked, the fear suddenly rushing back into my system again. The group gave me curious looks. I inwardly slapped my own face in stupidity. Out of all the freaking questions I had to ask, it had to be that one.

"Oh, and why would a girl like you be so curious in our villainous plans?" Jade asked sarcastically. I could see Tear groan, and make a slight face that she was annoyed, only bested by Anise, who rolled her eyes, and gave a frown that lasted.

"..." I didn't speak. Not because I faked it, no, it was because they were STILL STARING AT MY FUCKING BODY! I felt quite squirmy under their glances.

"Ummm..." I still couldn't bring out words. That was one thing I hated about being in these stupid situations, not to say that I've experienced this before. You can't bring out darn words when under pressure.

"Yes?" Jade taunted me. I knew it, he would taunt me.

"Colonel, I don't think it's appropriate to taunt a girl we found in the Abandoned Factory. She needs some medical attention." Tear curtly said. I gave her a questioning look, before looking down to my stomach. Although you couldn't see it that well, there were spots of blood all over the dress I was wearing. Darn it, my mum will DEFINITELY KILL ME FOR LOSING MY SCHOOL UNIFORM! I prayed to god she wasn't going to 'First Aid' me on the spot.

I mean, I'm not from this darn planet! I'm not made up of the stupid-ish fonons of this planet!

"_O healing power..._" Shit. She was doing it. She stood there, her palm aimed at my stomach. I heard the rest in a mumble as I felt a cooling sensation in my stomach. Almost like the saying 'butterflies in my stomach.'

"T-Thank... you..." I stammered, and then mumbled out. I didn't know what to do. Mind block, as I could probably describe it at best.

"Well, goodbye then!" I heard Luke shout as he ventured forth. Natalia turned around and gave him a glare, something he was ignorant to. Or just immune to by now.

"Luke! Come back!" She screeched. I immediately put my hands to my ears in pain. She screeches loud! BLOODY LOUD! And the fact that we were all in an empty factory didn't help, as the echo came back. I cringed by the time the echo 'washed' through my body.

"Ow, ow, ow... you know, that hurts!" He exclaimed, not making things any better. I inwardly sighed, pleading to god that this stupid argument would finish. Or, now, Lorelei, or Yulia. Either one.

"Uhhh... well, I was hoping to go to Chesedonia..." I mumbled as I immediately pushed myself, inwardly. Chesedonia, why Chesedonia? Not the desert, not the desert. And they had to hear me mumble it… well, I couldn't blame them… it was quiet, except for the drips of the oil.

"We're on our way there. You can come along." Natalia said. I gave her a questioning look. "Well, since you're a merchant's daughter, chances are you must have travelling experience. Am I wrong?" She asked, trying to support her ludicrous statement.

"I think we should take her, only for the fact that we'll get in trouble if we go back to Baticul." Anise quickly said, just wanting to get out of there. "And to get to Ion quickly." She quickly added to the sentence. She was kinda desperate to get out of there. Tear, after she had broken her... formal look, had a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Well... alright. But, the moment we get to Chesedonia, you're out of here." Luke growled. I nodded vigorously. Why? Because... well, I actually don't know the reason myself.

"Of course, sir!" I chanted out. He gave me a questioning look.

"Sir? I think 'Luke' is enough." He grumbled out, as he blushed slightly. How could I see it? My eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark.

"So, you're name is Luke?" I asked, most definitely lying. He turned around for like the fourth time in anger.

"Yes, I'm Luke fon Fabre, Duke Fabre's only son." He stated before venturing forth. Natalia didn't stop him this time as she bowed at me before following along.

And then the rest started to go. I felt Anise tug my arm, before pulling me further in to the dark abyss of nothingness. Or something along the lines of that. It sounded a lot better out loud.

"What's your name?" I heard Anise ask me all of the sudden. We'd only moved about ten steps, and only remembered to ask for my name now? I gave her a questioning look, before thinking.

"I'm..." Had to make up a name. My real name equals too dangerous. Anything from the reality of reality equals too dangerous. She was giving me curious looks the longer I took to give my answer. "Amanda." I randomly said, thinking of my best friend. Well, she'll take credit for the name, of course. I don't.

"Hi Amanda, I'm Anise!" She shouted. "And we're going to be friends!" ...Oh god, please, get me away from this psychopath! And this is the reason why I really hated her in the games. Psycho and nuts were on two completely different levels in Anise's case.

And then I stopped listening, when she started to describe and introduce everyone to me...

Well, apart from one.

"And that's Colonel Jade Curtiss from the Malkuth Imperial Forces." She pointed at the blue clad uniform man with brown hair. As a gag, I gave her a confusing look. Well, I just felt like it. Something, specifically a little cymbal playing monkey, with a scholar's hat and a calculator on its foot, riding on a unicycle told me to do so... or that's what was in my brain, at least.

"THE Necromancer?" I gasped out, in a fake tone. No, I didn't go to acting school, but then having to practice lying to my little brother, helped a hell lot.

"You know Jade the Necromancer?" She asked, hushing her voice a little. But an inkling feeling told me that he was already listening in to the conversation. Make up an excuse, make up an excuse.

"You see, the merchants like to spread stories around..." I vaguely said, hoping that that almost pea sized brain of hers would understand what I was saying. Well, it didn't, as I could hint from the look she was giving me. I sighed.

"Well, they like to spread stories they've heard from various places of the world. This was just one of them, one I've heard since I was young." True, I've heard about him since... I was like nine, but then, you could still count that was 'young', can't you? She gave me a curious look, before laughing a little.

"Did you know I'm a Fon Master Guardian?" She asked, trying to relieve the tension between us a little bit. I gave her a confused look, before looking around me.

"Where's Fon Master Ion?" I randomly asked. Yes, I had kinda made her mad, but then, she too had made me mad before. So, it didn't make too much of a difference... It was all fair... in a way.

"...well, he got kidnapped by some circus people... the Dark Wings, I think they call themselves." Well, her attitude got a little gloomier at one mention of Ion and his disappearance. I inwardly sighed before speaking.

"Those pesky Dark Wings..." I knew I had almost no right to curse them. Yes, they were doing the wrong thing, and still are, but only do it for the sake of their survival. Is that not wrong?

* * *

"Sir."

"Yes, Guy?" Jade responded as his glasses went a little on the shady side. We had only went a few minutes... or maybe a little shorter than that on silence. It was all Natalia's fault that it never lasted.

"I was wondering... how does that weapon of yours work?" They had all stopped walking. Apart from Natalia that is. It was mainly because everyone was interested in what he was going to say as his reply. I mean, I didn't want to hear it, since I heard the explanation in the anime, but still... it's gotta be interesting in the English Voice Actor, instead of his Seiyuu.

"Well, this uses the contamination effect."

"Contami-what?" Luke asked, every confused. I would've laughed. He gave the exact same reaction as I remembered. As much as being educational, this 'skit' gave the most humor in the first few episodes of the anime.

"It's a fusion technique that allows the item to be broken up into fonons and elements." Guy explained, to make it a little bit easier for the seven year old to understand. I stood there, just 'absorbing' the information.

"Come on! Hurry up! We need to get out of here as much as possible!" Natalia shouted as she moved ahead. We all sighed simultaneously. Except the fact that Anise ran to Luke, hugging him. She then gave a look to the whole group.

"Who thinks I should rip a hole in daddy's little girl?" Now, that was a line to live up to. Ironic that my favorite lines come from my least favorite characters. And that line kinda came out all of the sudden. Anise had let go of Luke the moment Natalia turned around, and we all, apart from Jade, started to shuffle a little faster.

"Well, hurry up!" She exclaimed, infuriated. But apparently faster wasn't enough. We all, yet again, sighed as we followed her every action. I didn't think that was right. And…

"Princess Natalia." She stopped walking, and turned around, giving me a glare. …Well, my mouth spoke first. You know the saying think before you speak? …Follow it. It's pure knowledge.

"I don't think… this is my concern, but… well, I know how badly you want to get out of here…" She intensified her glare a little. I gulped, as we kept walking. Also, do you know the saying; if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it? Follow that too. It's just as pure as the last one.

"But, I don't think you have much authority to give people orders." I said, forcefully. Yet again, blame my blabbering mouth, and my brain's hatred for her. She turned around, and gasped.

"Excuse me?" She screeched, more infuriated. Everyone had stopped walking, and I saw Jade take the initiative.

"Well, you did say you'd throw away your title as 'Princess' earlier. So, by doing that, you also threw out the right to order us around." Jade explained. Natalia's face was priceless. It was a mix between a shocked, an angered face and a surprised one. The last one probably from someone who actually argued against her.

"Well, that is certainly true…" She mused. We were at the place before the exit. You know, where we fight… it. Or, where you would normally fight, it. She stood there, musing on her thoughts, and her mistakes also. She was just too arrogant. I felt a slight tug to my naval, another symptom of my 'Harry Potter Syndrome'. Something along the lines of a warning, and an Apparation.

I heard something.

The splosh of something hitting the ground.

Everyone was alert. Apart from Natalia, who stood there, still bemused at her musings of Jade's words. I looked above Natalia, a large crooked ledge was there, covered in some sort of sludge, the same that was on the ground right below it.

I could start to see eyes. Just the eyes, as more sludge started to fall. I couldn't believe Natalia was that thick headed. I didn't play any attention to the group anymore, as I kept myself focused on that almost to the point of collapsing ledge.

I stared at it.

Stared at it longer.

And then it fell. Not the ledge that managed to stay upright, after all of the pressure on it. It fell, meaning that IT fell.

"Natalia, look out!" Cue miraculous Tear jumping, or leaping towards Natalia, pushing her out of the trajectory of the fall of the…

ABADDON!

That thing looked horrid. It was like a huge Tarantula, which was basically a normal one, like the ones we see majority of the time, magnified about one thousand times. Let me put that into perspective. It was almost twice as tall as me, and I was 5'1''. Shocking, isn't it? The whole thing was covered in sludge, about a several inches thick. If you put your hand in it, I'd think you'd lose your hand…think. And worst of all… it had more than fifty eyes. Now, that was one thing you would see in horror movies.

I flashed a quick look to Natalia and Tear's situation. Natalia laid on the ground, her new clothes covered in horrific grime. A few feet away was Tear, who was standing up, just trying to regain the balance she had lost. Now, that was one courageous move. I then felt something tug me instantly. I turned around and saw it was Anise, who gave me a slightly creepy smile, before running ahead and fighting.

"**Steel!**"

"_Grant my enemies a final rest…_"

"**Crescent Strike!**"

"_Feel the hammer of light…_"

Due to the fact that Tear had rescued Natalia, basically, both healers were gone. Though, they seemed to do well without them. Luke had 'Steel'ed' himself, before charging at the huge spider and slicing, his sword only able to make contact with the sludge. Magic seemed to be the way to go in this battle. Sadly, it seemed that this group was organized to be balanced, to make sure that they weren't weak against anything.

Well, magic seemed to do better, since… well, physical did nothing, and magic hadn't even started doing its thing yet.

"_Flame Burst!_"

"_Limited!_"

I heard two shouts within minutes of each other. From Jade, approximately three 'arrows' or balls of flame came towards the Abaddon, all combining into one flame, before exploding. From Anise, a pillar of light came immediately after a glyph, which was hidden, appeared from above him to strike him.

On the other hand, Natalia was still down, and looked a little too nervous to get up. Tear had successfully recovered, and was on her way to start healing. Luke had got hit with a few slashes of the claws of the spider, through all of that sludge. He had green bubbles… actually no. Here, a status condition would be easily told by its symptoms shown.

A prime example was when Luke started to vomit after the slash.

"Hey you!" He shouted, looking at me. I stared at him for a little bit. He seemed in a lot of pain, the exact same pain he should be feeling, with that shit attitude and all. I sighed as I walked to the dropped, unknown and forgotten item bag, where I had found Mieu sleeping in one compartment. I searched through the whole thing, trying to look for something that would tell me it was a Poison Bottle.

He was going to pay by calling me 'you'. I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW.

If I didn't get it right… it would be humiliating to my 'merchant' status. And a little bit of my already small self-confidence. I sighed as I found what I was looking for. Something that already looked like that antidote in the game… which I had forgotten. On the front it had a skull and bone picture, with a red cross on it. It was in a plastic bottle, about the size of a regular drink bottle (600mL, 20oz). It was like it was packaged in the drink bottle.

"Luke!" I shouted as I threw the bottle towards him. He seemed to be in a duel with the monster, so, as Guy heard my voice, he rushed forward to fight him, as Luke turned around, caught the bottle (almost smacked him right in the face, funny sight…), and ingested its contents. Thank Lorelei that those darn antidotes have labels. Thank Lorelei.

"_O healing power…_" Tear started, as she got right into action. Unlike the game, and more like the anime, the people fought in more than groups of four. It was just Natalia was a little nervous, and in an awkward position. She seemed, at that time, to find it more appropriate to act like a princess, when she really need to act like a soldier. Or anything like that.

"_First Aid!_" Luke had these green threads shoot into his body. The expression on his face now showed a more calming, but slightly angered look. But then, that was better than an angered look. He started to fight a little more fluidly, and actually get the sludge off the darn bugger. And all I could do was watch as they did the carnage.

Damn. I wanted to kill that thing for giving me such a hard time with the stupid Acid Rain, which he had done to them at least five times. Tear had such a hard time healing and throwing items to others. She had even purposefully taken the bag off me. And by summoning all of those bats… well, that's what I think I remembered. It had been a while since I played the game; so basically, the whole thing was almost history to me. Education was put first… and modernized games next. I knew more about Tales of Vesperia than this.

Anyways, Jade seemed to be going the most work, with his attacks actually working. Luke and Guy were just chipping away at his sludge, only to have him create more. That darn monster mutant.

I saw Tear, throughout the whole battle, kept giving out the Orange Gels, and slowly seep into the Pineapple Gel collection really quickly. It seemed that the whole group was put in the Attack strategy, or whatever it's called. The one where one hundred percent was put into attacking. Anise, despite only having one spell to use, actually did better than I thought.

She also did go offensive for a while, but I guess that was for regaining TP, when she didn't really need the Orange Gel. I mean, some of the physics from both the game and the anime were enforced, so yeah, the attack and get hit bonus of one TP worked still.

"**Fang Blade!**" Strangely, as the sludge began to disappear… somehow, both Luke and Guy became more useful. Their attacks were hitting more, and were on the mark. It was just ironic after all those attacks, Luke's basic arte destroyed the mutated beast.

Out of everyone who ran out of TP, the main one was Tear. She tried to hide her fatigue, but dramatically failed, as Abaddon fell. Natalia got up and started to heal the remaining troops, without apologizing, or thanking Tear yet. I just took the item bag off Tear, which was seemed to be one of the things hindering her movement.

What the hell did I get myself into….

"Tear?" Natalia finally asked, a little nervous. The lady herself responded, giving the princess a small smile, through her tiredness. She fought it back. Well, she showed she could fight it back, but those half-lidded eyes were telling me something else.

"Thank you." Natalia said simply, before going back to heal the other troops. Tear just stood there, looking down at me in a little pity that I had to see that grueling image. It was like I mind-read her. Well, I had seen operations before on human bodies, but this was like… second worse to seeing a cancer. Actually… cross the cancer off. Now I think about it… that was horrid. The purple blood oozing out of its body, the millions of eyes rolling on the floor and the hairy legs just… falling off. It was horrid.

"W-Was that t-t-thing e-even a-a spider?" I stammered out in pure fear. I mean, you don't see that in real life. Or maybe you do, but then, this thing could've eaten me in one go, if I wasn't careful.

"Well, it certainly didn't look like all of the spiders in this area." Jade mentioned, as he turned around after being treated by Natalia, who was getting a little tired. Well, it cost a lot of TP healing a character. Twenty, I think… Well, he really does love to state the obvious all the time.

"O-Of course i-it's not a n-normal s-spider! T-That's a mutant!" I shouted. No, I don't have a fear of spiders. I have a fear of surreal or just outrageously strange things… and boats. I didn't feel the need to listen to Jade's sarcasm. Bloody hell, that's freaky!

"That's one thing you could call that thing." Luke puffed out, somewhat indirectly referring to Mieu. Though, everyone, apart from Natalia got the joke. Or the insult, in this case. I shrugged it off… just a little bit, before hearing Jade's explanation on the Abaddon.

"This could be mutation from feeding off on the oil in this area. Theoretically, it's possible, due to the fact it would be one of the only and the main food source in this area." Most nodded in understanding and the possible practicality of the theory. And then Guy, who had recovered from his slight fatigue, by just catching his breath, continued to ask his question.

"Sir, where do you hide the spear?" He asked. Jade looked at him with a smile, before lifting out his right arm. He pointed to the glove, and started to explain.

"There is a layer on my arm which I hide the fonons of the spear. The glove I wear is there to protect my arm from attacks that may cause faults in the system. You see, it's incredibly thought out by myself." Did I forget to mention this Jade was a slight egotist? He loved to praise himself in sarcasm, as everyone did an almost sweat drop moment, without the sweat drop itself actually being there.

"Oh." Guy said, after the moment of confusion… or just weirdness. Natalia stood there, after healing all of the units she could heal, until her TP was almost drained. She seemed to make sure that she didn't run out of TP, since she didn't heal herself all that much.

We all walked past the monster, Luke and Natalia especially wary of the purple blood still oozing out of the freak. Even though it looked freaky, the rest of us… apart from me, ignored the fact it existed, and didn't mind getting it on their clothes. I, on the other hand, was in between. I was wary it was around me, and grossed out at the fact that that was a mutant's blood, but I made it look like I didn't care about it.

Eventually, we found ourselves at the emergency exit. No one had spoken ever since that weird conversation. No one bothered to speak. It was just too weird. Well, that's how I thought of it. Weird.

"This seems to be a dead end." Natalia said, once we had reached that area. Well, dummy, if you had eyes, you'd be able to see the ELEVATOR ON THE WALL. Or lift… whichever way you'd like to call it.

"Actually, Princ- Natalia, there's the emergency exit I've been talking about right there," Guy pointed to the most obvious looking exit in the whole place. He still had trouble saying Natalia, which I don't blame him for. "It leads to the desert, where we can start our search for the Fon Master." Well, he stuffed up Jade's plan, with Jade's own gag. You know, the 'Guy, explain' gag? Yeah, that.

"Fon Master Ion?" I asked, acting confused. Jade looked like he could slap his forehead really hard, or just hit his head on the closest brick wall.

"I told you before, Amanda. The Dark Wings kidnapped him." Anise said simply before walking closer to the emergency exit thing. The group turned around to Anise, and gave her a small glare… presumably, and then flashed a look to me, saying confusion.

"Uhhh…. Is she always like this?" I asked, hoping to relieve the tension. The whole group sighed as they had another quick look at her, before nodding simultaneously. Even Luke and Natalia… ok, Natalia wasn't a surprising reaction, nodded.

"She's gone a little crazy since the Fon Master was captured." Guy explained as we walked closer to Anise, to investigate the emergency exit.

As we got there, I could see Natalia scrunch her nose in disgust, before… well, her old personality came back.

"Guy, why don't you go down there first." Words like a question, spoke like an order. Everyone sighed, before Guy's maid/servant instincts kicked in and he went down there first.

Then everyone else got down there, Natalia going last, since her stupid Princess bratty self was still there.

When we all got down there, it was just a really, really mucky path with a maroon door near the end. Ok, that doesn't sound scary, does it? Well, I probably forgot to add the small detail that there were eggs on the sides.

Sounds familiar?

Well, apart from that stupid Aliens reference, it was just like a normal abandoned factory emergency exit. Jade immediately summoned his spear and just went ballistic. …Or was it just me? He went to each egg, which was the size of a football (rugby), and sharply tapped the shell.

"Problem solved?" I couldn't help but blurt that out. Jade turned around at me and gave me an evil smile. His spear was just… covered in… egg. I couldn't tell what it was since I could only just see the room itself, and since the eggshells were white, only barely illuminated.

"Well, I'll just open the door then…" Natalia mumbled out in slight shock, slight disgust as she walked through the gunk, trying not to complain, and turned the door. Luckily, or unluckily, whatever you think about what was going to happen next, the door opened, a breeze of fresh air hitting us. And also a little bit of rain did too. I didn't realize that the stench had screwed up my smelling skills soo badly, since I could ACTUALLY SMELL THE RAIN.

"Ahh… fresh air, finally! Now, let's get outta here!"

As we walked out, little did we, or just they, know that someone, or something was waiting for them outside.

* * *

PS: Anise is supposed to be OOC.

Bye! I hope I didn't cause anyone trouble (actually, I think I did... sorry 'bout that then!).


	2. Chapter 2: An Unknown Voice

**Chapter 2: An Unknown Voice**

At first, I couldn't see all that well, but since I was the second last out, the scene that I knew was going to play, played. Have a feel at not being in the Score that everyone belongs to, bastard!

"W-What's going on…?" I lied as I walked to where everyone else was. There, just a few hundred metres away was the Tartarus, in all its glory. The staircase was down, Asch and a few knights on the outside, in the middle of our exit and the Tartarus... At the staircase was Ion and someone I couldn't tell since the rain had blurred my vision.

What I could see was Luke charging for the guy, shouting. I don't know what he was shouting exactly, but I knew he was shouting something. Otherwise it wouldn't be Luke.

I stared with the others when he stopped and stared at Asch, scared… or just confused. We, and I really do mean we, didn't know what the hell was going on. I did notice, however that Ion and the unknown person, which I could only just vaguely tell was Noir from the Dark Wings (pink hair, ridiculous outfit). I did notice the loose hair that was a part of my pony tail had stuck to my face and the blood stains on the abdomen of my dress were coming out… strangely. Never knew blood could come out that easily…

"W-Who's that?" I stammered out, accidently. They didn't notice me blurting anything out however, which was a good thing… if they did, I was totally screwed. I knew that was Asch, but something just told me to blurt it.

"They look soo similar…" Yeah, Natalia, thanks for stating the bloody obvious. Why do you think we're standing out here, staring at them for? Beauty pageant? At least Anise was the only one actually 'on track' with the situation at hand.

"They have Ion! They have Ion!" That's all she could actually repeat. I mentally sighed. Well, that wasn't much different to what I had originally thought in the first place… but closer than 'they look similar…'. I couldn't hear what Asch was saying, but I did notice a small trend… or rather, THAT small trend, of the word 'dreck' being said.

That word doesn't even exist in a dictionary! …At least the last time I checked, it wasn't in a dictionary. I did recall being in an online dictionary… but since when was that right?

"H-He looks like me…" I could hear Luke, the closer he came towards us. Uhh, correction. YOU look like him. I was soo tempted to say that, but then the egotist that he is would've just verbally challenged me into a fight.

"So, that's Asch the Bloody… the troop that…" The mastermind in me just told me to say that. And this time, it was silent, so they heard me say that OUT FUCKING LOUD. Jade whipped his head towards me, also flicking some water into my face at the same time.

"The troop that?" He asked curiously. He was just… bugging, or just had that atmosphere that said that he wanted to get some information out of me. I had this feeling that he knew that I wasn't telling the truth. Snap thinking… Snap thinking… like, right now!

"Nothing. Nothing of your concern, Colonel." Yes, those were the words that I came up with. Not something casual, something hard and straight to the point. And I had to avoid the question. Now… that was a kinda good start. Only problem was… I knew what was going to come right after that sentence.

"Oh? Then, may I inquire what Asch the Bloody has to do with you?" Yup, I called it. What a curse. Shoot me. WHERE'S THE DARN GUN? Gun! I felt my face morph on its own to something that made Jade's eyebrow go up. The others were just tending to Luke, 'helping' him get out of his trauma.

"Personal experiences with my family. I'm sure you don't want to make me cry, so I'd like it if you don't go there." Somehow, I got a little angry… well, I'd admit, I still held a grudge at Luke, and my brain somehow registered Jade as the perfect person to direct this anger to. How stupid was that? I knew this was going to come up the moment we go to Chesedo… shit. No. Shit. No. Jack shit. This CAN'T GET WORSE. …but, a great opportunity to annoy Luke with.

We walked towards where the rest of the group was, me just watching Jade taunt Luke with words that he had used earlier. Strangely, I didn't hold my laughter, but I didn't laugh anyways… Must've been the rain…

* * *

Did I mention how annoying Luke was?

His arrogance just made me want to get a stick and just jab him all the way to the Oasis and back. Yes, we were going to the Oasis. They all assumed that I was alright with where they were going to go… or maybe they were going to drop me off at the Oasis. Well, if I was telling the truth about the merchant, then I would laugh my head off… or just laugh in my head if the situation was tense. Laugh soo hard that I would get a headache from it.

"Amanda, are you alright in this heat?" Natalia puffed out. Since we got to the desert, Natalia had calmed down and became more understanding… a little better than she was before. Well, her old persona still hung around, but it was just... measured, if you could say that. And her presence was another thing I didn't want to be in, or around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to this," Yeah, technically, that was true. The heat we get in summer is FREAKY. ALL THE TIME. Not as hot as this, but it gives me high resistance to heatwaves. "But I'm not sure about you… you look like you could die any minute now."

I looked for her reaction. She tried her best to look up, but couldn't. She needed the shade. But what the hell could I do? I couldn't be like Jade and start 'Turbulencing' in the middle of nowhere. Actually, it's even scarier if you do it in a desert. With loose particles of sand everywhere, and the change of an exhausted Jade, that made it scary.

"Y-Yeah…" She puffed out a few minutes later. Everyone looked like they were going to die. It seemed like the only two who were alright with the heat was Jade and Mieu. Mieu seemed to be fanning Luke every few minutes, occasionally falling behind due to the fact that Luke would abuse him every time he'd wipe a bit of sweat. No one could actually be bothered scolding him, however.

"H-How are you alright in this blazing h-heat!" Anise exclaimed, occasionally hugging Luke. But really, no one could punish her, nor could actually bother pulling him away. I shrugged a little.

"Travelling…" I said, the first word in my head. Well, technically, if that was the result of travelling, I should also be used to Sylvana, the continent of the 'White Land'. Well, that's what Anise called it, when she was telling me random facts back in the factory. And to say anything, snow isn't really a strong point of mine...

She was a little too crazy… well, I kinda don't blame her since she could be screwed if they found out that Ion was gone.

"How long have you been travelling for?" Well, now I think about it, a few minutes ago, when it was silent, WOULD'VE BEEN THE BEST TIME TO THINK OF A STORY.

"For a really long time." I said, trying not to think of a number. I could see a few people, Natalia, just to name one, surprised.

"I'm thirteen." I added quickly, just for the effect of totally nothingness. I knew this would help Jade with his 'interrogation' or just whatever he was going to do to me once we got to the Oasis… or maybe when we get to Chesedonia, either way, it would be bad.

"So you're father-" Natalia stopped her sentence when we heard a drop. I knew what it was, but something told me to turn around. I saw Luke on all fours, everyone huddling around him. Despite what you see in the games, or the anime, I couldn't actually see anything. But I could tell that he was in pain.

He knelt down there for quite a while, before he got up, and he unconsciously let go of his head. When he was like that, NO ONE SPOKE.

"Luke, was that one of your headaches?" Natalia asked softly. The first time I heard her ask something softly. And she lost the tiredness in those few seconds too… strange.

"Headaches?" It seemed like both Tear and I had the same thought… or same relative thought. I knew what these headaches were, but then, I faked it.

"Luke gets headaches every now and then. It seems to be the aftermath of this kidnapping ten years ago," Damn you Van, you mongrel. You bastard, making us suffer with a to-be-nice counterfeit product. "Apparently, he can sometimes hear strange voices."

"Asch!" Luke shouted all of the sudden. This grabbed everyone's attention back to him, that stupid attention seeker. As he went to the ground, it looked like he hit something, as a puddle of blood had started on the sand, and a large blotch of blood got larger and larger on his white 'cape'.

"Luke! You're bleeding!" Natalia exclaimed in panic. I noticed, as she went closer to Luke, Guy jumped back a little. She tried to heal him, but then found out she couldn't gather the Seventh Fonons. She was just unlucky. And since he was holding the now almost empty item bag, she knew that there was nothing she could do.

"I'm bleeding?" Luke unconsciously said. Well, his face told everyone that he slipped it out. I prayed to Lorelei that this would work… or the one who was manipulating this… if that darn person exists. Just someone, something, ANYTHING.

I walked up to Luke and held my hands out. Instantly, I could feel something. I immediately lost control of my actions as I crouched down and put my hands close to his knee. I couldn't control my actions, but I did have to brain to record the fact that the graze wasn't a graze. It looked like a small monster had nipped at his leg.

"_O healing power…_" …Well, what's this? Someone's manipulating me. HELLO? ANYONE IN THAT PEA SIZEDISH BRAIN OF MINE? Hello? I felt my energy drain a little, a little like a backlash. Except less painful. Actually, why the hell am I comparing it to a backlash when I don't even know what a backlash is?

"_First Aid!_" I flinched. It had hurt a little when the Seventh Fonons… or energy flowed out of my body to add to the glyph that had appeared before on top of the small wound… or large wound, and right onto it. The wound quickly closed up. All was left was a small line, almost like the result of having stitches (yes, I've had them before) and dried up blood. Ironic that something that would heal someone would sap and hurt the user of the Seventh Fonon.

I stood up and immediately, the block to my body was alleviated. I could now move my whole body the way I wanted to. The only problem was I had pins and needles. I couldn't move my body as fast as I wanted to. I could feel everyone's glances on me. I really could.

"Amanda?" I could hear the curiosity in the voice of Tear Grants. I turned around and gave her a confused face.

"What was that?" She asked. Actually, I could hear Guy ask the same thing. I turned around and for once on this planet, for the god knows how many hours I've been here for, I told the truth.

"I-I don't know!" I exclaimed. Luke looked up at me with a pissed face.

"How can you not know you're a Seventh Fonist?" He exclaimed in anger. I gave him a shrug, just to piss him off, before sighing. I was about to say something, but Tear somehow saved me, even when she asked me the question.

"I understand. You see, not many people are Seventh Fonists, and they won't be able to know that they are until they are passionate enough about something damaged that they want to heal it." Tear exclaimed. I looked at her in terror. I had to make something up, now. I was not going to let THAT one go. I hate this Luke. Like the next Luke.

"Well, I was kinda waiting for that to happen… kinda. You see, my mother was a Seventh Fonist, so it was expected for me to become one too… and my brother was one as well." Well, that was a good one… "Sadly, I don't know why it triggered when Luke here got hurt… weird." I added as an afterthought. And to make sure it didn't look like I liked him all that much. I could feel an angry glare directed at me, before I gave him one back.

"You should be grateful that I even bothered healing someone who treated me horrifically." I snarled before I could stop myself. You see how much I hate THIS Luke? Damn it, it's really tempting to call him a replica. Very tempting.

"Well, never mind of Amanda's mysterious discovery. You said 'Asch'?" Jade asked, trying to get more information out of Luke. Well, he seemed really curious at my healing spells, but there was no way he'd let Luke's go. Luke stopped glaring holes at me, and faced Jade with an almost identical look. But he was still willing to give information.

"I heard Asch's voice… he said something about Zao Ruins." Yes! Best opportunity to get revenge. I knew where it was, yes. But it also serves as revenge. I looked at the group blankly. They looked at me with the same looks.

"Well, do you know where it is?" Natalia asked me, in an irritated voice. I shook my head, executing this small plan of revenge. Of course, they would need to go to the Oasis anyways, but might as well give them a small push in that direction. The rest of the group gave Luke funny glances, until Tear spoke.

"Then we go to the Oasis as planned, correct Colonel?"

"Yes, Tear. We'll go there to get information about this 'Zao Ruins'. And help Guy with his training." …Oh. They must be doing that Sigmund sidequest thing. I looked at Guy with a confused face, before morphing it to one that said I didn't really care much.

Luke got back his 'normality' and started to venture forth. I shook my head before looking at the group. They sighed, apart from Natalia, as they followed after Natalia, who was in the front of this mob. Luke was just walking on his own, the pattern of swatting Mieu away from his face emerging.

* * *

"Phew! We're already there." Anise exclaimed as she saw the place. It looked what it looked like in the game, pretty much. That was the easiest way to sum it up. A few tents, a few palm trees, the Order of Lorelei's fountain in the middle, and that huge fonstone in the oasis. I gave the group a small look before running off. Yes, I knew the complex of the place, but I really needed to go see the merchant there.

Why?

I had to confirm what I feared the most.

I ran there, and opened the flap. Inside, was a table covered in a cloth, and a treasure chest with a few supplies in the corner. Sitting at the desk was a merchant. He looked at me for a few seconds before pouncing at me.

Shit. This horrible daydream of mine was coming true.

"Amanda! Where have you been? Your father's looking for you." I pushed the guy off me. Oh shit. What the hell happened to this precious game? I looked up to the top of the tent and silently cursed.

-'Well, well. Amanda. I put you in a familiar game of yours, and all you do is curse me.'- I jumped a little bit. There was a voice in my head that didn't belong to me. I couldn't identify the voice either. Every time I silently cursed, the voice just sighed, but didn't say anything. I looked at the man who was staring at me curiously.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" He asked me. I looked at the man, my face as aghast as I imaged it in my brain. I looked at him, before calming myself down.

"Where's my father?" I asked. At that moment, the flap of the tent's entrance was opened and Tear walked in. I looked at her a little surprised. I gave a look at the merchant, before he sighed.

"He left for Akzeriuth just yesterday. I don't know why, but he did say something about an emergency happenin' there. But never mind about that." He finished as he pushed me to the side and went back to his table, kneeling. "How may I help you today?" He asked Tear. She gave me a curious look, before I scrambled out of there.

Well, that's a nice one. I looked up into the fon belt, the only thing that was a little disturbing. So, if I died in this world, would my body float up to the fon belt and disintegrate?

I walked around the place, ignoring everyone glances on me. I tried to think. But there was just something bugging me. I screamed to myself in my head. Well, it's not every day you hear a young voice of a male in your head, is it?

I eventually got bored of walking around the town and waited at the edge. Everyone was looking for information, while I was the only one slacking off.

"Amanda! What are you doing there?" I turned around to see Guy running up to me, just stopping a few metres away from me. The rest of the group walked along, with worry on their faces. I gave them a confused look. They should've been told of where it approximately was, shouldn't they have?

"Did you guys find any information?" I shouted. The group shook their heads… oh damn you, you evil piece of shit. I know you're there, so pay attention to what the hell I'm going to do.

"No… but what were you doing at the item shop?" Tear asked. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Remember, I'm a merchant's daughter. I needed news on my father. Seems like he's gone to Akzeriuth, and I just hung around to say goodbye." I said. Yes, take that you bastard! I know you're dumb plans, so… or maybe not… Oh shit, it had to be Akzeriuth…

"Well, we're also on our way to Akzeriuth. You can come with us, right Luke?" Whoa… something from Natalia. But kinda surprisingly unsurprising. Yeah, that didn't make sense to me… that's not her, is it? I gave her a confused look.

"Perhaps she could come along… I suppose she could come in handy as a Healer…" Jade mumbled. I looked at him, genuinely surprised. What the hell is going on? The only one that I actually for once glad to be opposing was Luke.

"We can't bring that brat along! She's useless! She'll just slow us down on our way to Master Van!" I raised an eyebrow. Well, that was one way to express a little abuse to me. But that didn't seem out of character. I gave them a sigh, and continued on with my plan.

"Well then, it seems your ambassador has spoken. I'll be on my way. Until we meet again." And I walked off, not even looking back. Now, take that you annoying bastard. I could hear the group talk about what they were going to do, specifically Natalia and Tear scolding Luke about his behavior. And I was SOO not going to Akzeriuth yet… to the Zao Ruins first, for just a little revenge.

* * *

The desert was hot. Yes, hot. But then, not as bad as I initially thought. When the merchant pushed me towards the side, he seemed to have slipped some supplies in my pockets. Just a few Apple Gels, Orange Gels and Holy Bottles. You know, stuff like that.

I walked to the east. That's where the group would probably eventually find themselves.

-'Enjoying the powers you pleaded for?'- I heard. I could see the ruins on the horizon. I stopped walking and sighed. Well, there's no one here, so there's no point talking in my head anymore.

"Damn you, bastard. You sick bastard." I muttered. I could hear a chuckle echoing in my head. I continued to walk, spraying a little bit more of the putrid stuff in the Holy Bottle. Man, it smelt bad, but it kept me safe. So, no argument there.

-'Call me all you want, but you don't know where or who I am.'- I growled. He was taunting me. I punched whatever was in front of me unconsciously. And that 'whatever' was just air. He laughed at my actions.

"Do you know how much trouble you've put me in?" I exclaimed. I doubt anyone could hear me. I was soo close to the ruins, the group would probably only be on their way. And since it was just late afternoon, I could probably make it to the ruins by about night time.

-'Well, no, since I'm not in your situation.'- I sighed and just stopped paying attention to the taunts he was throwing at me. Although… there's one thing bugging me…

-'Oh? You want to know how you were selected?'- Well, curse that. He can mind read me… I forgot. I looked behind me, just seeing a few small cyclones (willy-willies, I think they're called) with dust and sand flying around in them.

"You know, it would be helpful if you could tell me." I firmly said, hoping to get some information out of him. In that instant, I felt my stomach rumble, and heard the sound that went with it. I could the guy laughing at me again. I sighed.

-'Well, it looks and sounds like you need food. I could automatically fill your stomach, but no. I'm not doing it.'- He said, stubbornly. I sighed before walking. I wasn't going to lose to such a bastard.

"Hey, you alright?" I turned around and saw the one I didn't want to see. Oh god, it was Asch. What the hell was he doing here? Should he be in the shaft of the ruins? I looked at him and gaped. A giggle was heard in the background in my head, which I tried my best to block out, but gave up and put up with it.

-'Well, good luck Amanda.'-

"Hey, you alright?" Asch repeated again. I looked up at him, fearing the face he was giving me. I frown at him, giving him a little impersonation of Luke.

"Nope, I'm fine. Just a little tired, but I'm fine." Well, not really an impersonation of Luke. He looked at me before his eyes widened slightly. He could finally tell that I was a part of their group for a moment.

"Y-You were with the dreck." He stammered, but then stated simply. I nodded. He gave me a grim face (like he never doesn't) before showing me a little pity. Well the stammer was certainly surprising. Where's the recorder when you need it?

"So, he kicked you out?" He asked. I shook my head, with a smirk. Then I gave him a curious look.

"So, you were the one who told Luke that the Fon Master's in the Zao Ruins." I said, trying my best to psyche him out. But I doubt a thirteen year old would be able to do that. Especially if she didn't have a weapon.

First and most important rule to lying: Really, psyche and change the subject. Works about ninety-nine percent of the time… if you can psyche, that is.

-'Ridiculous rule.'- I heard in the background. Shut the fuck up, you bastard. I'm trying to deal with something here. Don't distract.

"Hey you! Leave her alone!" I turned around, seeing Luke running up to me and Asch. Or Asch and I. He had his sword out. The ridiculously obvious red hair was seeable in a blob, while the white clothing could also be seen. Since Asch was wearing a hooded cloak, they couldn't actually tell it was him.

Asch, noticing the call, dashed past me, right near the ruins. I looked forward, and could see the rest of the group. Since they couldn't actually see me, they were surprised that it was me that Asch was speaking to.

"Amanda, what are doing here?" Anise exclaimed. I gave her a grim look before bowing.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I knew where the Zao Ruins was." I shouted. The whole group gasped at me, before Luke came up to me and smacked the back of my head. Pfft… I've had worse. He slaps like a girl. I could hear everyone apart from Jade and Mieu gasping at his actions. All I did was flinch slightly.

"You dumb girl! You could've saved us soo much time!" I looked up and glared at him, firing my gun at him. Figurative speech, of course. I didn't really have a gun, or a weapon to use.

"Well, if someone wasn't such a bastard to me, the rest of the group wouldn't have to suffered." I said before walking forward. I felt my stomach growl. But the rumble was a little louder than before.

-'Hungry, are you?'- I heard in my head. It was the same voice, except it was a little muffled. Well, my stomach isn't rumbling for no reason, mate. Or annoying piece of shit. Reminding me of a name…

-'Matt.'- He said, in my mind. I grinned. I turned around and saw the group just behind me, walking.

Oh god, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

"So Amanda, please delight the rest of us on how you know about the Zao Ruins, and where it is?" Damn Jade and his sarcasm. It was night time and we had just arrived at the entrance. The rest of the group had already started to set camp, and were starting to cook, since they could kinda tell I was a little hungry.

"Well, if you've been in Chesedonia long enough, and know Astor long enough, he'll be nice enough to tell you what you need to know. He just so happen to tell me this sometime ago. Actually, before I went to Engeve." Well, that was genius. I'm really good at making up stuff. Insert that sentence in sarcasm, and you have me.

"I see." Well duh, you seem to be able to see everything. Can you tell me something you CAN'T see? I gave him a questionable face.

"Is there something bothering you, Colonel?" He gave me a small surprised look, before it quickly changed into a passive one, with almost no emotion. And then he put on the smirk.

"No, no." I could hear his mind speaking. I really could. I could tell that he was suspicious on who I was. It was just speaking to me. Well, figuratively of course. I sat there, watching the rest cook. Anise was the only one not really helping, since she was in a state of panic. I walked up to her. Jade had got up and walked to go help with the dinner-ish food. It was way past dinner, so yeah.

"You alright, Anise?" She looked up at me and hugged me tightly. I would've pushed her off immediately, but then, she would've, or could've sparked something horrible between me and the group. I mean, the tension was already horrible. Jade was suspicious of my lies and the rest weren't even paying attention to me. So, yeah.

"Yup! I'm perfectly fine!" I looked at her, my face probably showing doubt. "You know, I should teach you how to fight." She randomly said. I looked at her confused. Well, she was kinda right, but then… what is there for me to be able to do?

She ran to the weapon bag, well the slightly larger and stretchy material bag. The item bag laid full near the weapon bag. She pulled out a few things before running back to me. I couldn't see what she was holding, even with the campfire emitting sufficient light, I still couldn't see it.

-'You've been wondering where you're glasses are?'- I heard. I lifted my hands and felt my face. I wasn't wearing glasses. Why didn't I notice this earlier? I could see perfectly without them.

-'Thank me.'- Damn you, you big egotist.

"Amanda? You there?" I looked up at her, confused. She sighed. "Oh good, you didn't space out that long on me." I laughed shakily. He held out what she wanted me to use. Oh god, curse this.

-'Ohh… I like that mace.'- Shut the hell up! I looked at the mace that Anise had in her hands with curiosity. It was about half my height in length and had a diamond like steel point on the top. In the middle of that was a greenish crystal, which glowed. On the bottom of the spearhead, there were two green smaller crystals, on each side, which at contact would glow. The stick itself was made out of aluminum. Or a light steel.

I took it off her and felt a little bit of power rush into my body. So that's what it felt like to hold a weapon. Well, I now have no idea in what the hell I'm now doing.

"Do you have any battle experience?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Tear holding a pot, a large one. I shook my head. Why the hell would I? She blushed in embarrassment… or something along the lines of that.

"Oh sorry… I forgot you were just a merchant's daughter." She mumbled. I accidently get loud a chuckle, in which she withdrew her blush with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just… many people think I'm a thief, since I look like I'm quite sneaky." Oh yeah, best FUCKING IDEA EVER.

-'Like the idea, but I'm afraid I need to cut the connection. You're on your own now. I'm going to enjoy my dessert.'- And I felt my head get a little… lighter? Well, just something along the lines of 'something disappearing from my brain'. But, damn him! He gets fucking dessert in luxury and all I get is a fucking pot of soup. Damn.

"Sneaky? May I ask, what do you mean by that?" Well, since that moron left my head, I wasn't thinking straight. I had gotten just a little drowsier and a little bit dizzier than before. Less alert.

"Well…." Yes, I thought. I lowered my defenses. I sat there, thinking as Anise took the pot off Tear and placed it on the fire, the fire now having some sort of metal grate placed on it. It suddenly got darker when she placed the huge pot on the fire. At that point, I saw Natalia walk away from the food and sit down, a strange but darkened face etched. "When I travelled on my own…"

"Yes?" Tear asked, her voice saying she didn't suspect anything. I swear, there was nothing in her voice that said anything about my suspicious voice. Unless she hid the fact, but I highly doubted that.

"When I travelled on my own, I ran around the place, with shifty eyes so I wouldn't get attacked or robbed by anyone." Yup, just plain genius. When I get a gun… I will shoot myself. Blurting out the most stupid things must be a golden plan… it has to be…

"I see. It sounds quite interesting." She muttered as she walked away, towards Natalia's direction. Presumably to comfort her from the 'affections' everyone was giving her.

Even the desert started to get colder and colder. But the sand had compensated for that. The sand itself could cook. It was still as hot as the weather was several hours ago…

I looked up into the night sky, just counting the sparkles that I could see in the fon belt. Yeah, there were no stars. Well, that night at least. But the fon belt just compensated for that, the green stones shining brightly. But not bright enough to make it day time.

I stared as they made me dinner. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't let me cook. Even as I pestered them just a few moments ago, they wouldn't until Jade gave me a look that told me 'did I really want to?'

"Amanda? Mieu, the food's ready! I'm hungry, so let's eat!" I turned around quickly to see Mieu jumping up and down. I looked at him curiously before a wafting smell hit my nose. I smiled at him before offering my arm as a ledge, which he understood and sat down on it… somewhat like what Jade does in the ending.

I walked the few meters to one of the empty spots around the fire, where I shakily sat down at. It was just the fact that that sand would be even worse than the one I sat down at before scared me. But it wasn't that bad, since I chose a spot not too close to it. I saw Anise sitting down next to me, holding two bowls of soup.

"You're not allergic to anything, are you?" Well… that was a little random, a little too mature for your current state of mind. I looked at her with my eyebrow up and shook my head.

"Nop. What do you have?" I asked, really curious at the smell. I mean, I could smell chicken, but everything else was a little strange for me. Something in a mix of spam? I dunno.

"We've got a miso soup, but we've also got a chicken soup." She explained as she pointed to both bowls at their respective soups. One, at a closer look looked more recognizable, but the miso soup, since I had never had it before, I didn't know it was like that…

"I'll take the chicken then." I calmly, well as calmly as possible at the time, said to her as I took the metal bowl and started to drink it with the spoon which was already in there. It wasn't really that bad, but I wanted to be safe. I didn't want anything to happen to my body when I was in a game that I had no idea of, well the inner 'secrets' anyways.

I breathed in the night's musky air as I thought about the Zao Ruins.

This was REALLY going to be all screwed over.

I just know it.

I just know it.

* * *

******A/N: **Anise is still supposed to be OOC. Well, just a little bit. And if you haven't noticed, AoC is gone. I wanted to make a fresh start, so I got rid of it. I know, my mind doesn't work like a normal person's. Anyways, if you can tell, I have changed the story line, Amanda's WoC (Weapon of Choice), and how her healing ability is discovered. Depending on the situation, I may have to resort to creating moves, but let's see how this one goes. I created the talking in head (Matt) since it made my job a little bit easier... with the explaining stuff. And IF I really have to, I may dramatically change the scenes in the game/anime, but chances of that happening aren't that high, well I hope anyways.

Regarding when I update, that won't be too often anymore. Since it's not the holidays anymore, I don't have the luxury of time. So maybe a range from two days to about a month? Maybe just two weeks, I dunno.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToA, or any unknown (to my knowledge, but known to others) references in this chapter.

Please, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter.


End file.
